1. Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus capable of performing normal printing and special-purpose printing, a print control method, and a computer-readable storage medium, and more specifically, to an image forming apparatus capable of preventing unauthorized printing from being performed based on print data for special-purpose printing, a print control method performed in the image forming apparatus, and a computer-readable storage medium storing program code that cause the image forming apparatus to execute the print control method.
2. Description of the Background
Image forming apparatuses are used as copiers, printers, facsimile machines, and multi-functional devices combining several of the foregoing capabilities. A conventional image forming apparatus such as a laser printer employs a replaceable special device for special-purpose printing to perform printing with special print resources such as font, recording sheet, and so on. For example, when negotiable securities such as checks and bills are printed, a special toner having a relatively stable magnetic charge and high durability is used as a toner serving as a print material, compared to a toner used for printing a normal office document. Further, a special recording sheet and a special font serving as print resources are used to print such securities.
In such a case, forgery is a particular concern. Thus, for example, when an image forming apparatus has a copying function, securities may be copied. Further, when the image forming apparatus has a facsimile function, a user may scan a security using another facsimile apparatus, transmit the scanned data to the image forming apparatus, and print the data using the image forming apparatus, thereby allowing the security to be forged.
A conventional image forming apparatus having the ability to prevent securities from being forged is usable as a MICR (magnetic ink character recognition) printer by replacing a process cartridge for normal printing with a process cartridge for MICR. The conventional image forming apparatus includes a control device for restricting copy mode and fax mode operations when the process cartridge for MICR is mounted in the image forming apparatus.
However, there is a flaw in the conventional image forming apparatus in that, when the process cartridge for normal printing is mounted in the image forming apparatus, an ill-intentioned user can perform unauthorized printing by printing using print data for MICR in printer mode.
In view of the above-described situation, the present invention provides an image forming apparatus capable of preventing unauthorized printing with a print material for normal printing and a resource for special-purpose printing from being performed based on print data in which a resource for special-purpose printing is specified.